Birthday? Hmm Sounds Like Fun
by Nessa Elendil
Summary: Baby Harry. Harry's first birthday through the eyes of himself.
1. Waking Up

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in this chapter is mine except the plot line. And the clock, just not the sport.**_

Baby Harry woke up in his crib and yawned. He rolled over to look out the open window; it was still dark out.

_'But not too dark, the shiny little dots way up high are still on. What did Mummy call them? Oh yeah, "stars",'_ Harry thought. _'I wonder where Mummy is.'_ Harry took a deep breath.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He paused to take another breath and listen to the sound of people getting up in four other rooms.

"WAAAHHH!" A set of feet could be heard getting closer.

"WAAHH!" The door to Harry's room opened.

A young man walked into the room. "Alright, alright, Harry. I'm coming; we best give your parents some rest."

_'Only Moony,'_ Harry thought. _'And why would Mummy want rest? She loves being with me, she always tells me that. Mummy doesn't lie, not to me.'_ "WAAHHH!"

Remus sighed, smiled, and picked Harry up. "What is it? Huh?"

_'You're not my mother.'_

"You're not wet."

_'Nope.'_

"You just ate," Remus looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "about an hour ago…when you woke up for the fifth time."

_'Yup. How long's an hour? Oh well, I'll figure it out later, like when I find out how to use that clock thing.'_

"What do you want? Hmm?"

"Mummy!" Harry yelled.

Remus chuckled. "I'm not your mother. You know that."

_'I know I know that. I want my mother.'_ "Mummy!"

"Oh, you mean you want your mother."

_'Yup, you got it.'_

"Lily needs some sleep; she's already been in here three times tonight."

"WAAHHH! MUMMY!"

"Alright, alright, I'll go get Lily."

_'Goodie! Mummy!'_

Remus set Harry back in his crib and left to wake up Lily, a couple rooms away. Since the door was open, Harry listened form his room:

Knock. Knock.

"Wha…huh?"

"Lily?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Harry wants you."

"Okay, I'm coming."

_'Goodie!'_ Harry thought. He stood up as his mother came into the room with her bathrobe thrown halfheartedly on. Remus went back to bed.

"Hi Harry!" Lily sounded wide awake, but yawned afterwards.

Harry put his hands together and made a happy gurgling noise as Lily walked across the room to his crib. "Mummy!" Harry put his arms up to her and Lily picked him up.

"I'm either too young for this or too old, though I'd prefer young," Lily told a smiling Harry, who was looking up at her. Seeing her baby so happy made Lily happy too, and she smiled at him as she sat down in a rocking chair, placing Harry in her lap.

Lily quickly fell asleep and Harry cuddled even closer to her though he knew she'd never drop him.

It was now almost two o'clock. Harry was content with his mother holding him so he didn't squirm or make noise. Instead, he looked at the clock hanging on his wall.

His daddy had put it there. Harry didn't know why, but his mother never liked it much, but he did. The clock had 'QUIDDITCH' written across the top; the second hand, instead of an arrow, had a Golden Snitch whose wings flapped with every second an it moved; the minute hand had a Quaffle on the end; the hour hand had a Bludger on it; and every hour an the hour, a broomstick would wiz around the clock face enough times to correspond with the hour. But Harry didn't grasp the concept of this; he just liked watching the broomstick.

Harry noticed the red hand getting close to the top, so he waited until zwoop zwoop the stick went around twice before falling back asleep.


	2. Waking Up Later

_-------------**Six Hours Later**-------------_

Harry woke up again. He instantly knew he wasn't with his mother any more. He looked around and realized Sirius – or 'Paddy' – was holding him, carrying him around the kitchen.

"Oh good, he's awake. Now we can at least make noise and feed him," said Jasmine, who was also in the kitchen along with Remus and James.

Sirius looked down at the baby he was holding. "Happy birfday, from all of us, Harwy. How's my favorite wittle godson today?" he asked in a baby voice.

"Yeah, let's give him a 'birfday' breakfast," Jasmine told Sirius. "Seesh, you need to learn to talk."

"Well, at least he can understand me!" Sirius defended himself.

"Sirius, the kid is one and he still talks better than you."

"Okay, alright, Tips, you gonna feed him or not?" James interfered.

"Yeah, only if you're too chicken."

"I am not chicken! It's just…dangerous. I don't want hair full of mush!"

"Oh, please, your hair is mush."

"Well, still, Jas, you really are the only person I know who'd ask for a challenge like this," Remus said as James, looking extremely insulted, handed Jasmine baby food and a spoon.

Jasmine laughed as Sirius put Harry in his highchair and got him a bib. Jasmine sat down next to Harry and got a spoonful of food.

"Wait, Jasy," Sirius told her, "he doesn't like that kind, remember?" He sat down across from her.

She looked around at Remus and James who were nodding in agreement. "You know, he is right," James said.

_'No he's not,'_ Harry thought. _'It's just fun to watch.'_

Jasmine sighed, "You guys are the real babies. He loves this stuff, you just need to convince him it's good."

"What?"

"Watch." Jasmine picked up the spoon with Harry watching her every move. "Get ready, get ready," she said, "whoop!" And she stuck the spoon into Sirius's mouth.

Sirius made a repulsive face and Harry laughed. _'I love this!'_ he thought.

"Harry's watching you," Jasmine taunted, "he wants to know if the food is yummy yummy ."

Sirius nodded, glaring at his cousin while James and Remus cracked up from across the room.

"I think you'd better swallow then," she said in a teasing voice.

Sirius forced a smile and, very painfully, swallowed before glaring at Jasmine again and running for the bathroom.

Jasmine laughed with Harry as she fed him a spoonful food, which he loved.

_'Yum, yum, yummy. I love this stuff, and I get to see a show!'_

Lily came downstairs. "Hey, Jas, did you accidentally feed Sirius again?"

James and Remus tried to stifle their laughs as Jasmine replied, "Uh, yeah, accidentally, that's right."

"Just be a bit more careful, okay? I mean, it's one thing for us to go hungry because of you two, but Harry – at least make sure the baby eats. Though I will admit, it is rather funny."

_'I do eat. I eat fine.'_ Harry looked around at the laughing grown-ups. "Mummy. Burpy."

"Okay, Harry. Let's go." Lily picked up Harry and carried him into the living room for an after-meal burp.

_'I love this,'_ Harry thought as Lily began patting his back. _'This feels good!'_ "BURP!"

"My you have large lungs," Lily told her smiling baby. "Oh, I can't believe it. It's your birthday already. Such a big day, one year old! Happy Birthday, Harry!" She placed a kiss on his forehead and put him in his playpen. "Mummy has to eat breakfast now, alright?"

Harry immediately crawled to his favorite teddy bear. It was missing an eye and an arm was half ripped off, but Harry did that so he wouldn't let anyone mess it up after he had fixed it. He began chewing on the ear, which was already chewed up. That had to go next: the other ear was fine, and Blotchy – the bear – only needed one.

_'Birthday,'_ Harry thought, _'what's a "birthday"? Hmm. I don't know. It sounds kinda like…new? Maybe? …No, it sounds like…fun!'_

_**A/N: Please review! Thanks if you have!!**_


	3. Playtime

**_Disclaimer: I own no characters except Jasmine._**

Harry was absentmindedly chewing Blotchy's ear while listening to what was happening in the kitchen. It was mostly his mum giving instructions while stuff was being moved and falling. Occasionally, everyone would laugh.

Unknown to Harry, who had been thinking hard about this 'birthday' thing and sometimes napping, it was 10:58 am.

Lily came back into the room and picked up Harry and Blotchy. "Okay, hun, bathtime!"

Harry spat out Blotchy's ear. _'BATHTIME?!?! It should be PLAYTIME!!'_ Harry was horrified - he knew 'bathtime' meant. He dropped Blotchy into the playpen and began squirming. "DADDY! DADDY!"

"Alright, I guess James can give you a bath. I think he's figured out the difference between toilet paper and baby towels, dishwashing soap and shampoo, and how to plug the tub without a glob of...guck. Hey, James."

"What?" James asked.

Lily carried Harry to kitchen where he actually stopped squirming.

_'What in the house is happening?'_

Jasmine was standing on top of Sirius's shoulders - both were extremely wobbly - who was standing on top of a small spinney stool. James was trying to steady them while Remus was handing Jasmine streamers as he untangled them - it was a miracle they hadn't ripped by now.

Every one of them had small scrap papers, pieces of tape, bits of glue, and what Harry thought was called 'silly string' all over them.

"Couldn't have just magic?" Sirius grumbled.

"I happen to think it looks better when done by hand," Lily said matter-of-factly. "James, Harry wants you to give him his bath."

"Oh, okay."

"No! Wait 'til I"...too late.

James had moved to take Harry before Lily could take his place in steading Sirius. The stool spun and Jasmine toppled over as Sirius crashed into the wall. In effort to steady herself, however, she grabbed Sirius's hair, who, in turn, screeched like a little girl, fell, swung out his arm, and winded Remus, who fell on top of them. The streamers flew into the air and slowly fluttered down on top of the three Marauders.

"Oops."

Jasmine was the first to recover her voice. "Potter, I'm going to hurt you, and Sirius, if you want to live, I suggest you get your big a-r-s-e offa me!"

"Oh, sorry, that's me," Remus confessed.

"Sorry, Pads. Okay then, _Remus_, if _you_ want to live... thank you."

Remus, Sirius, and Jasmine untangled themselves and got up, looking at James.

"I'm going to go give Harry his bath now." James grabbed Harry and ran up to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

James put Harry down and he made a mad crawling dash for the undersink cabinet. _'I'm not going down that easy!'_ He opened the door and crawled behind some bath toys - in the way back.

"Harry, no!" James yelled as he tried to stop Harry from hurting himself or getting stuck.

Harry chuckled to himself as he watched his father get down on his hands and knees and try to crawl in after him.

He got stuck.

When James found that he was stuck half-in half-out of the undersink cabinet, he knew transforming would be no good - the antlers would not help at all.

"LILY! LILY! HELP! YOUR SON'S TRYING TO KILL ME! LILY!"

Meanwhile, Harry crawled out of the cabinet through the other door and crawled as fast as he could to the door and down the stairs as his mother and godparents came in the bathroom.

"Just as Harry made it to the playpen, he heard, "And where do you think you're going?"

Remus picked up Harry, who found himself looking into a smiling face.

Harry quickly made the face Sirius had taught him to 'get out of trouble in school', or, for now, got out of bathtime.

Remus took one look into Harry's big, round, sad, innocent, green eyes and felt his heart melt. When he saw Harry's bottom lip quiver into the 'puppy dog pout' he said, "Aww...Harry. Well, I can't take you up to your mother for a bath now."

_'Yes!'_ Harry stared to smile.

"I'll just get someone cold and heartless to. Hey, Jas!" he called up the stairs.

"Yeah, what?" she answered back.

"Come here a minute."

"What?" she asked, now in the same room.

"He's using the 'Sirius Technique'. I can't take him to a bath now."

"Okay, will in a sec. I just have to get the butter first."

_'Butter?'_ Harry thought. _'That yummy yellow goop that's fun to play with?'_

"Butter?" Remus questioned.

"Hmhmm," Jasmine nodded. "A bit of a dilemma upstairs, and while, yes, we could use magic, Sirius thinks this would be funnier, and I have to agree. So Lily went to grab my Marauder Shame Camera."

Harry looked up at his godmother, now holding him. _'Wow, I musta done a better job at getting Daddy stuck than I thought! Worthy of The Camera!'_

He was extremely happy with himself, his work going into the Marauder Shame Photo Book, but Harry figured that when his daddy and godparents had taught him about - what was the word? pranks? - his daddy had never figured he'd pull one on him!

* * *

One tup of butter, a lot of protesting, and a dozen pictures later, James had been successfully removed from the undersink cabinet without magic, and was in need of a shower himself.

Harry was beside himself with laughter at the sight of his father covered in butter, trying not to squeal too girly as he walked to his and Lily's bathroom and it spread underneath his clothes. Everyone else was too.

**_A/N: What'd ya think? And if you like Blotchy, he will return at least once in 'To Lose It All'._**

**_If you like this fic, then you'll probably like 'The Baby's Coming!' as well._**


	4. Bathtime

**_A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter, or the next one cause they used to be one, but I divided them, so..._**

* * *

Now that Lily and Harry were in the bathroom and Harry was sitting expressionless in the tub as his mother washed his tiny bit of hair - already looking like his father's - with shampoo. 

_'Why would you use poo to get clean?'_ Harry thought. _'And what's the sham that makes it?'_

Harry didn't even like the bubbles. He used to, until he first saw his mother "pull the plug" and they all made the water disappear and then vanished. Now he just hoped the bubbles wouldn't make _him_ disappear.

"Alright, Harry, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Lily asked.

_'No it wasn't, it was terrible!'_ "Mummy!" Harry called to her, arms flaying, asking for a hug.

"Just a minute, silly. You're soaking wet! Let's get you dried off first."

_Drying off isn't so bad,'_ Harry thought as his mother attacked him with a towel, every once in a while tickling his nose or tummy with it, making him laugh.

"There's that pretty smile!" Lily said beaming down at her son as she engulfed him in a loving hug and kissed his nose. "Now don't you move, you hear me?" she asked tenderly.

Lily sat Harry down and stood up from the sitting position in which she was drying Harry to get his clean clothes off the sink counter. "Now where's that diaper?"

Harry saw the bathroom door silently push open and a large, black, shaggy dog tip-toe into the room without Lily noticing.

"Paddy!"

"What's that, sweetie?" Lily asked. She turned around in time to see Sirius make a leap into the still-full tub sending an enormous wave over the entire bathroom. "AHH!"

Harry laughed as his mother screamed.

"Lily! What is it?!" James, now butter-free, came running into the room to find out what was wrong, but, not realizing the bathroom floor was flooded, took one step on it and fell flat on his back causing Harry to only laugh harder.

_'Silly Daddy,'_ he thought. _'You can't go so fast on the wet floor!'_

"THAT!" Lily said in a hard voice, pointing to what used to be a dog and was now a man getting out of the nearly empty tub.

"Ouch," was James's only reply.

"Well Harry liked it," Sirius defended himself, indicating the giggling baby.

Lily didn't find that as funny as Sirius hoped she would. "Sirius Orion Black, you mark my words, _you will pay for this_!" she growled at him.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. He slyly added, "But not right now." and grabbed Harry off the floor, holding him out like a shield.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY, YOU PIECE OF ----!!"

James, now recovering from being winded, stared blankly at his wife who, apparently until now, loathed cuss words of any degree.

"Um, once you calm down," Sirius said in an obvious voice. In one swift motion, he pivoted and leapt from the bathroom to avoid the wet floor.

He landed on James's hand and kept running.

"Oouu-oouuch!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Lily ran after Sirius, not even paying the slightest attention to poor James as she ran over him, _her_ foot making contact with his chest.

"Ouff!" came out of James's mouth as he was winded for a second time.


	5. Laugh Time

Remus and Jasmine were in the kitchen setting the table and listening to the noise coming from upstairs. They decided it would be simpler - and safer - to stay down there.

The doorbell rang and Jasmine went to go see who it was.

"Hi, Jasmine!" Peter Pettigrew squeaked excitedly. He didn't come over very often, but he did always seem to enjoy himself on those occasions, like now for Harry's birthday party.

She looked at him quizzically. "Long sleeves in July, Wormtail?"

Peter looked taken aback by the question and glanced at his sleeves. "Yeah, well, I, uh, I haven't been feeling too good. Didn't want to get sick."

"Too well?" Jasmine corrected, but shrugged all the same. The second after, a high pitched girly scream and a loud **THUMP!** were heard from upstairs.

"I guess she caught him," Jasmine muttered. "Ah, well, best not waste the day. C'mon, Moony and I setting up in the kitchen."

"Oh, ok," Peter said, casting a nervous glance up the stairs.

* * *

Sirius clutched his right eye and staggered excessively - not really - as the attempted to follow Lily, who had just cornered him, made him shriek, popped him one, took Harry back, and was now marching with Harry held close and head held high - probably in victory - back down the one-entrance-only corridor, as Sirius figured out.

He quickly lost sight of Lily, and James, who was dragging himself with one arm - his other hand being the one Sirius stomped on, accidentally, of course - in search of something to dull the pain running feet could give, turned just in time to watch in horror as Sirius tripped over his own two feet...

"Sirius, no!" he weakly voiced.

...and fell flat on top of him.

"Lily, help!" James managed to force out of his crushed lungs before passing out with Sirius.

* * *

Remus, Jasmine, and Peter had finished setting up downstairs, and came upstairs to find where their friends had gotten off to.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they saw Sirius and James passed out in a misshapen 'X' formation. Harry was sitting on top using his little hands to give James a huge smile or open an eye saying, "Daddy, wakey up!" Lily was leaning against the wall, watching and bitting a nail.

"They're out cold, and I have no idea what to do with them," confessed Lily.

Harry looked over at his mother.

_'What?!'_ he though, horrified. _'Mummy_ always_ knows what to do! She knows everything! And why doesn't Daddy wake up? It's not nap time, I've already had that, he shouldn't be falling alseep all over the place just because he missed out!'_

"The excitement must have gotten to the poor little tykes," Jasmine said, an evil smirk barely traceable on her lips.

She went over and handed Harry to his Mum.

"Now, let's see." An eye twinkle identical to her smirk became present.

Remus and Peter exchanged looks of amusement, they knew what _that_ face meant.

"Hmm, this goes here, put that foot there... his hand's gotta go move here, oh, and that hand definitely there."

With every limb she moved, the conscious Marauders laughed harder and harder until they were doubled over on the floor. Even Lily snickered at how... _unique_ the duo looked while knocked out in the corridor, like some weirdo exotic dancers who didn't have even half an idea as to what they were doing.

thought Harry.

Jasmine then whipped out the camera and stepped back to snap a few _more_ photos, causing Remus to cry, Lily to actually laugh, and Peter to pee his pants and have to excuse himself.

"Ya know," Remus said between laughs, wiping his eyes, "ya know - ha - if - haha - if Harry ever - haha - ever sees these pictures - hahaha - he's gonna die of shame."

"Well that's why I'm not planning on showing him."

"No, wait!" Lily said. "I know what to do!"

_'Oh thank diapers!'_ Harry thought. His mother not knowing something for any length of time scared the diaper _off_ of him.

Lily pulled out her wand and Jasmine and Remus watched in awe as she stuck the camera up on the wall and placed a quick charm on it.

"Now it'll take a picture when they wake up!" she said proudly.

"HAHAHAHA!" erupted all around her.

_'My ears! They're so tiny! They can't take it anymore!'_

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry, I should have posted this chapter before now! But if you care to read any of my other fics, please do so._**


	6. Party Time

James and Sirius finally woke up and the camera went off just as Lily had said. And now, after much screaming an crying - Sirius had been positive he'd never get a date again - the seven personages were in the kitchen and getting ready to actually celebrate, even though that morning had possibly been more of a party than anything else could be.

_'Stupid pompom hat!'_ Harry thought furiously as his mother sat him down in the highchair wearing his new party garb.

The lights in the kitchen went out and a cake with frosting words reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!' and a single, lit candle was levitated into the room and placed down in front of the birthday baby.

"Happy birthday to you," the adults began singing.

_'... I still don't know what that is.'_

"Happy birthday to you,"

_'So what is it? That "birthday" you sing of?'_

"Happy birthday dear Harry,"

_'... It's mine?!?'_

"Happy birthday to you!"

Harry, however, didn't hear the last line of the song; he had spotted the Flame.

'_What_ is _that?'_ Harry thought, awestruck. _'I want to touch it!'_

"HARRY, NO!" SPLAT!

James had attempted to reach forward and stop his son's extanding hand from touching the flame, but unfortunately, he forgot he was sitting with his chair backwards and had to lean over the back of the chair, so he ended up tripping, successfully knocking Harry's hand away, and squashing the cake with his face. Fortunately, the motion of James' hand knocking away his son's was fast enough to put out the candle, or James' nose would've caught fire.

"Not. A. Word," came muffled from the squished cake, interrupting the beginnings of snickers. James picked up his face and the entire cake - or what was left of the entire cake - came with it. As James pulled the cake off and dropped it unceremoniously onto the table, frosting coated every inch of his face and glasses, and Lily couldn't hold it in, she snorted.

Her husband tried to glare in an accusing way, but frosting doesn't well portray expressions. "What?"

"You look like something the Marshmallow Men and the Frosting Thing!"

That did it for everyone else; Sirius, Remus, Jasmine, and Peter cracked up with Lily, and James just sat there, listening - his glasses still covered in frosting - wondering why. Why, Merlin? Why me?

He picked up a fork, stuck it in the cake remaining on the table, and took a bite, chewing slowly and deliberately.

"James," Lily teased, "if you're going to eat the cake, start with what's on your face, and wipe your chin; some cake fell off from the fork and you missed it."

Laughter sounded again and James lightly threw down the fork and let his head drop back onto the table, right into the cake.

The rest of the party went pretty much as planned, of course they didn't eat squished cake. And there was no denying Harry's favorite present: wrapping paper and ribbons. He had three bows stuck in his hair, and was holding some wrapping paper in his hands.

_'Hmm... what is this sound? I know I've heard it before...' _Harry was crinkling the paper until the noise was enough to drive his parents, among others, insane.

"Ok!" Lily said. "Let's put the paper down." she stood up and took away the paper and carefully pulled the bows out of her son's hair, dispite his sad, pouting face.

_'Why, Mummy?'_ his mind thought as his innocent eyes asked.

"Oh, look, it's almost eight!" the mother exclaimed, glancing at the clock, to spare herself the guilt of parting her child from his newfound favorite toy. "Time for bed."

_'Aw, I'm tired too.'_

Lily took Harry around to say 'good night' to the rest of the adults, minus James who had magically removed the frosting from his face fast enough to not have another picture taken - almost - and was retriving Blotchy from the other room.

The Potters took their son up to bed and placed him in his crib with whispers of 'good night,' 'I love you,' 'happy birthday,' and other phrases of love, comfort, and the long day along with hugs and kisses. James placed Blotchy in the crib next to Harry, and he and Lily left the room so Harry would go to sleep.

_'So,'_ Harry thought with a yawn. He grabbed Blotchy but was too tired to put the ear back in his mouth. _'That was a "birthday." Well, next "birthday" will be even_ more _fun!'_

-The End-

**_A/N: Well, it's over. Finally completed..._**


End file.
